


Кто-то, за кого я могу умереть

by AngelJul



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Gen, Psychological Drama, Psychology, non-au
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3262691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelJul/pseuds/AngelJul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>– Наташа… спаси меня, Наташа… помоги мне… помоги… Наташа…– шептал он, мечась в бреду, привязанный к больничной койке широкими кожаными ремнями…</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кто-то, за кого я могу умереть

**Author's Note:**

> * Немного изменен порядок фильмов, в которых снимался Джереми  
> * Так же изменено то, что сцену после титров вторых Мстителей снимают самую первую  
> * Название и эпиграф взяты из песни [**"Somebody to Die For"**](http://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/h/hurts/somebody_to_die_for.html) группы **Hurts**  
>  * Арты от прекрасной **tikota** увеличиваются по клику

  
_Охваченный огнём,  
Я посмотрю дьяволу в глаза  
И дам ему знать,  
Что мне хватило смелости умереть.  
_   
[(с.)](http://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/h/hurts/somebody_to_die_for.html)   


_– Наташа… спаси меня, Наташа… помоги мне… помоги… Наташа…– шептал он, мечась в бреду, привязанный к больничной койке широкими кожаными ремнями.  
Через небольшое окошко в двери за ним наблюдали двое.  
– Почему он не пришел в себя? – спросила девушка тихим, лишенным всех эмоций голосом. Она не отрывала глаз от человека, который находился в палате.  
– Я не знаю, мисс, – мужчина снял очки и нервным движением протер их стекла рукавом белого халата, – такого еще не было в моей практике. Я не знаю, что с ним, и очнется ли он когда-нибудь вообще…  
Девушка перевела на него нечитаемый взгляд, затем еще раз посмотрела на привязанного к кровати мужчину и, развернувшись, молча пошла прочь. Стук ее каблуков гулко звучал, отражаясь от стен длинного полутемного коридора. Она ничего не могла сделать, не знала, как помочь, а беспомощно наблюдать за ним через маленькое окошечко было выше ее сил… _

_Два года назад…_  
По трейлеру были хаотично раскиданы вещи и книги, на кресле покоились колчан со стрелами и лук Бартона, а на спинке висела форменная куртка агентов Щ.И.Т.а. Джереми отвлекся от экрана лэптопа и, тяжело вздохнув, окинул эту живописную картину быстрым взглядом. Он увлекся изучением материала про Гэри Уэбба и забыл о том, что хотел немного прибраться и потренироваться с луком. Но у Джереми было оправдание – сценарий к новому фильму так захватил его, что он не смог отказать себе в удовольствии и покопаться в сети на наличие разных статей. Ведь сюжет был основан на реальных событиях! А Джереми привык знать хотя бы что-то из реальных фактов, если снимался в подобном фильме.  
Что ж, любопытство было удовлетворено, вот только теперь не давали покоя загадочные обстоятельства самоубийства Уэбба – два пулевых в голову. Нет, Джереми знал, что теоретически такое возможно, если первый выстрел прошел по касательной и едва зацепил. Мировая история знала несколько подобных случаев, один из которых был даже более чем ярким: любовница Гитлера Юнити Митфорд дважды выстрелила себе в голову и все равно выжила. Вот только в случае с Уэббом в самоубийство, к тому же в такое, верилось с трудом.  
Джереми снял очки и устало потер переносицу, после чего сжал ее пальцами. От обилия прочитанного материала слезились глаза, и разболелась голова, но оторваться было сложно. Завтра на съемках Джереми об этом пожалеет, но это будет завтра. А сейчас было о чем подумать.  
Тяжелая затяжная депрессия, невостребованность после неплохого взлета карьеры, неспособность платить по счетам, и последней каплей – угон мотоцикла. Джереми не знал, как поступил бы сам в такой ситуации, к тому же, свой байк он тоже очень любил и полностью разделял горе Уэбба, но интуиция подсказывала, что бедняге-журналисту помогли расстаться с жизнью, особенно если вспомнить, какое именно его расследование наделало шума в прессе. И Джереми предстояло сыграть его роль. Задача казалась сложной, но Джереми бы соврал, если бы сказал, что не любил играть таких героев. Но сначала стоило закончить с другим, не менее любимым, и отыграть завтра свою роль с первого дубля. К тому же, часы в углу экрана показывали уже начало четвертого. Если Джереми не хотел проспать утренние съемки, то стоило уже идти спать.  
Подавив зевок, Джереми выключил лэптоп, поднялся с кресла, с удовольствием потянувшись и размяв после долгого сидения в одной позе затекшие мышцы, направился к кровати, раздеваясь на ходу – трейлеру все равно требовалась уборка, да и устал он на порядок сильнее, чем обычно.  
Джереми уснул раньше, чем его голова коснулась подушки…  
…чтобы проснуться практически сразу от собственного крика, застрявшего в горле.

Удар хлопушки отсчитал уже пятый испорченный дубль. Джереми был практически уверен, что запори он еще один, и Джосс выгонит его с площадки, если не прибьет раньше, конечно.  
Пока что-то там настраивали для очередного повтора сцены, Джереми отошел подальше от всей съемочной команды, уселся прямо на пол возле какой-то стены-декорации и откинулся на нее, прикрыв глаза. Но перед мысленным взором тут же замелькали обрывки вчерашнего кошмара, после которого он так и не смог уснуть.  
– Ты в порядке? – Джереми открыл глаза и увидел перед собой обеспокоенную Скарлетт, – На тебя как-то не похоже, – нахмурившись, произнесла она и опустилась рядом, наплевав на то, что на ее костюме пыль будет заметна куда сильнее, чем на его форме.  
Джереми вздохнул и снова закрыл глаза. Что он мог сказать Скарлетт? Что ему приснился кошмар на основе момента, который они вчера удачно отсняли с первого дубля? Только Локи внушал про «выпотрошить» уже не Наташе, а Бартону? Что Джереми даже во сне чувствовал это ужасное ощущение полной беспомощности и понимал, что если его освободят от влияния Локи, то Наташу уже не спасти? Нет уж, спасибо, в таком он признаваться никому не собирался.  
– Эй, – Скарлетт толкнула его плечом, возвращая к реальности, – ты собираешься рассказывать или мне применить когнитивную рекалибровку? – однобоко улыбнулась она, произнеся реплику Наташи.  
– Да особо нечего рассказывать, – Джереми зевнул и открыл глаза, – вчера зачитался сценарием нового фильма, а потом уже надолго завис в сети, изучая материал, вот и не выспался.  
Голова раскалывалась, хотелось спать, желательно приняв перед этим снотворное, чтобы уже наверняка ничего не приснилось от переутомления. Но пока все это оставалось только мечтами.  
– На реальных событиях? – спросила Скарлетт, вскинув бровь.  
– Про журналиста Гэри Уэбба, – кивнул Джереми.  
– О, – удивленно и радостно отозвалась Скарлетт, – поздравляю!  
– Ага, учитывая, что это еще один герой, которого в конце фильма снова убьют. У меня уже коллекция таких ролей, – усмехнулся Джереми, – но на самом деле, да, работа очень интересная, ты права, спасибо.  
– И ты со всеми такими ролями отлично справился, – хмыкнула Скарлетт, заметив, что им машет помощник режиссера, и поднялась на ноги, протягивая Джереми руку, – а теперь справься с той, где твой герой выживает в конце фильма.  
– В большинстве случаев я с тобой не согласен, – принимая ее руку, улыбнулся Джереми.  
– Расскажешь мне об этом потом, когда вправим Бартону мозги и получим выходной, – потянувшись, сказала Скарлетт.  
– Если только в баре, за кружкой пива, – кивнул Джереми.  
– Заметь, ты сам это предложил, – она расплылась в широкой улыбке и подтолкнула его в спину, – пошли, обещаю не дать тебе заснуть на середине реплики.  
– И чтобы я без тебя делал? – усмехнулся Джереми.  
– Думаю, что спал бы уже где-нибудь под декорацией, – улыбка превратилась в ухмылку, заставив Джереми обреченно вздохнуть.  
– Иногда меня пугает, насколько хорошо ты меня знаешь.  
Но он откровенно врал. Джереми только наслаждался общением со Скарлетт и не позволял себе задумываться о большем.

Джереми обессилено вполз в темный номер, наощупь нашел выключатель и щелкнул тумблером, тут же поморщившись от резанувшего по глазам яркого света.  
Промо-тур Мстителей был в самом разгаре, поэтому Джереми только краем сознания отмечал, в каком городе или стране они сейчас находились, потому что за короткое время каст успел посетить столько разных мест, что могло бы впечатлить, если бы так не выматывало. И усталость была не столько физической, сколько моральной. От общения с фанатами, от их энергетики – не всегда положительной, на минуточку – и просто от того, что спать чаще всего приходилось при перелетах. А о каком нормальном сне в самолете может идти речь?  
Поэтому, как только выдалась возможность, Джереми ушел к себе в номер, чтобы попытаться урвать хотя бы немного нормального сна. Только его планам не суждено было сбыться.  
Стоило упасть на кровать и провалиться в столь долгожданную уютную темноту, как спустя пару мгновений Джереми подскочил, задыхаясь и не понимая, где находится. Потому что стоило закрыть глаза, как его накрыло кошмаром. И не просто сном, а каким-то бредовым, в котором он был Брайаном Гэмблом и почему-то дрался не как в фильме, с героем Колина Фаррелла, а со Скарлетт. Она была его напарницей, которая пыталась вышибить из него дурь, образумить и просила вернуться.  
Но все обернулась куда печальней: Джереми не заметил поезда, когда сделал Скарлетт подсечку и скинул ее на рельсы… В ушах до сих пор звучал ее последний тихий хрип и глухой стук откатившейся на шпалы отрезанной головы. Джереми закричал, кинулся к ней, но снайперы S.W.A.T.a всегда хорошо делали свою работу. И последнее, что запомнилось из сна – как болью обжгло затылок, и его поглотила тьма.  
Черт, вот и поспал, называется.

[ ](http://i5.imageban.ru/out/2015/01/08/5f3fb87dff204acc9777bef06b6d833a.jpg)

Джереми потер лицо ладонью, сбрасывая остатки сна, и отправился на поиски мини-бара, который должен был быть в номере. Сердце от пережитого безумия колотилось где-то в горле, звук, который издала Скарлетт, перед тем, как все заглушил гудок поезда, отпечатался на подкорке и теперь крутился в голове на повторе, а перед глазами маячили перепачканные алой кровью светлые локоны.  
Доставая из бара бутылку виски, Джереми знал, что завтра об этом пожалеет, но другого способа отвлечься и расслабиться сейчас не видел.  
Устраиваясь в кресле с наполовину полным бокалом виски, Джереми думал о том, что подсознание – странная штука. Потому что еще вспомнился тот, недавний кошмар про внушение Локи. Ну ладно, это он еще мог понять – несколько прогонов этой сцены, плюс изучение материала про Уэбба и мысли про беспомощность последнего перед государственной структурой – все как-то наложилось друг на друга, и родился тот бредовый сон. А теперь? Теперь что, тоже сказывалась усталость? Но причем тут Скарлетт? Почему он снова оказался в безвыходной ситуации вместе с ней и уже второй раз не мог спасти ее? И вообще, странным было то, что приснился именно Гэмбл, а не кто-то из других героев.  
Все же не зря говорят, что человеческое подсознание – загадка, похлеще Бермудского треугольника.  
Осушив бокал в несколько глотков, Джереми поднялся, практически сразу из-за дикой усталости ощутив легкое головокружение, и перебрался на кровать, чтобы на этот раз заснуть и проспать без сновидений до самого утра, пока его не разбудит администратор.

Промо-тур закончился как-то неожиданно быстро, практически в одночасье, после которого у Джереми сразу же начались съемки в другом проекте. Здесь у него было куда больше экранного времени, чем в Мстителях, и куда больше трюков, которые он, за редким исключением, предпочитал выполнять сам. В напарницах по съемкам у него была чудесная Рейчел Вайс, с которой они очень быстро нашли общий язык и подружились. Одним словом, проект полностью отличался от Мстителей, по которым Джереми, несмотря на увлекательную работу в Борне, начинал скучать.  
Практически со всеми Джереми перезванивался или переписывался по электронной почте, но чаще всего общался со Скарлетт, которая, к слову, не переставала напоминать ему, что тот задолжал ей поход в бар и пару бокалов пива. Джереми каждый раз клятвенно обещал, что как только появится время, то она от него не отвяжется и вообще пожалеет, что так часто об этом напоминала.  
Он на самом деле с удовольствием бы сходил со Скарлетт в бар: расслабился, поговорил бы ни о чем и обо всем сразу, но времени не всегда даже на душ перед сном оставалось. Да что там – даже на нормальный сон, не говоря уже о чем-то другом, потому что съемки, тренировки и отработка трюков съедали все время.  
И к слову, теперь Джереми почему-то все чаще стал задумываться о том странном ощущении беспомощности, которое преследовало его в кошмарах, и о том, что эта самая беспомощность относилась именно к безвыходным ситуациям, в которых они оказывались вместе со Скарлетт.  
Нет, Джереми мог признать, что это могло быть из-за того, что он скучал по Скарлетт, дорожил ей и, в конце концов, любил ее. Но вот то, что они почему-то всегда оказывались на пороге смерти, где мог выжить или только один, или вообще никто – напрягало куда больше, чем то, чтобы признаться в своих тщательно скрываемых чувствах Скарлетт.  
Но Джереми задумывался об этом всего пару раз, когда выдавалась свободная минутка, а так чаще всего засыпал сразу же, как появлялась возможность, и не важно, было ли это полчаса или несколько. Только в эту ночь все изменилось.  
Джереми практически на автомате добрался до своего трейлера, потому что весь день снимали трюки на мотоцикле, да еще и вместе с дублершей Рейчел, и это вымотало практически полностью. Последние силы у Джереми уходили на то, чтобы держать глаза открытыми и не собирать на своем пути всевозможные декорации, баки и тому подобное. Он упал на кровать, даже не раздевшись.  
Но и как в предыдущие несколько раз, Джереми практически сразу подскочил с кровати, рухнув на пол, от собственного крика заложило уши, а по щекам катились горячие слезы. Когда он проморгался и понял, что находится в своем трейлере, на съемках Борна, то схватился за волосы и закрыл глаза. Кажется, он начинает сходить с ума…

Джереми не рискнул садиться за руль в таком состоянии, поэтому, устроившись на заднем сидении такси, наблюдал в окно за мелькающими ночными огнями города. Усталость и моральное переутомление взяли свое, и он не смог отыграть нужный трюк, едва не покалечив себя. Может, режиссер просто пожалел его, а может, заподозрил что-то неладное, но выделил Джереми выходной просто отоспаться. Вот только спать теперь Джереми боялся.  
Вчерашняя ночь прошла для него как одна сплошная мучительная вечность. После того, как Джереми подскочил от кошмара, заснуть больше не смог и просидел на полу до самого утра, оперевшись спиной о кровать и уставившись в одну точку. То, что привиделось в кошмаре, стояло перед глазами до сих пор.  
Промелькнувший за окном ночной фонарь отозвался вспышкой воспоминания, и Джереми, крепко зажмурившись, откинулся на спинку сидения, снова переживая тот ужасный сон.  
На этот раз во сне он был Дойлом – его герой, наемник, который помогал выбраться девушке с ребенком из города с зомби в фильме «28 недель спустя». И все было как по сценарию – Скарлетт с каким-то мальчишкой были в машине, а он пытался завести двигатель, выскочив, подтолкнуть сзади. Вот только закончилось все не как в фильме…  
Куда делся безымянный ребенок, Джереми не знал, потому что все его внимание было сосредоточено на Скарлетт, которую толпа зомби все-таки вытащила из машины и теперь разрывала на части не только руками, но и зубами. Звуки, с которыми они заживо поедали Скарлетт, слышались словно наяву, и ее крик, захлебывающийся, затихающий к концу, потому что кто-то вгрызся ей в горло, и теперь из зияющей раны-укуса толчками вытекала кровь. А Джереми не мог ей помочь… его как и в фильме, полили огнем из огнемета, и он смог сделать к толпе зомби только пару шагов. Джереми хотел утянуть их всех за собой, накрыв пламенем, но не вышло – он упал всего в паре метров от них и не мог оторвать взгляд от умирающей Скарлетт до тех пор, пока не обгорели ресницы, и огонь не принялся за его веки…  
Джереми вынырнул из мыслей от голоса таксиста, который, похоже, звал его уже не в первый раз. Неловко поблагодарив его, Джереми расплатился, дав сверху чаевых куда больше, чем следовало, и выбрался из машины, вдохнув полной грудью вечерний прохладный воздух. Скарлетт наверняка уже ждала его в баре, но зайти внутрь вдруг стало страшно. Джереми почему-то представил, что происходящее – тоже очередной сон, и со Скарлетт снова что-нибудь случится, а помочь ей он не сможет.  
В кармане завибрировал телефон – Джереми уже знал, что это беспокоилась Скарлетт, – и усилием воли он взял себя в руки и открыл дверь, входя в бар и стараясь не обращать внимания на то, что пальцы ощутимо подрагивали.  
Стоило заметить за столиком Скарлетт, которая тут же улыбнулась и помахала ему рукой, как сердце забилось еще быстрее, а во рту пересохло. И нет, не потому, что он мечтал с ней переспать или еще что в этом роде, а потому что она была живой, настоящей…  
– Привет, – кивнул Джереми, садясь за столик.  
– А я уж думала, ты заснул в такси, и я тебя не дождусь, – пихнув его в плечо, сказала Скарлетт, а потом пересела на его диванчик и, крепко обняв, чмокнула в щеку, – долго же мне пришлось ждать обещанное тобой пиво.  
Джереми натянуто улыбнулся и не рискнул обнять Скарлетт, потому что не был уверен в том, что сможет ее отпустить. Вместо этого он пожал плечами:  
– Ты недалека от истины, я и, правда, чуть не уснул в такси.  
Он не заметил, как Скарлетт изучала его пристальным взглядом добрую минуту, но потом снова улыбнулась и отстранилась от него, помахав официанту:  
– Ну что, будем изображать из себя ценителей или напьемся и поделимся грязными секретами? – широко улыбнулась она.  
– Определенно, второе, – хмыкнул Джереми и заметил, как Скарлетт одобрительно кивнула на его ответ.

«Напиться и поделиться грязными секретами» явно пошло не по плану, потому что, как только принесли виски, Джереми взял свой бокал и завис, уставившись в него. Не к месту вспомнился второй кошмар, который он точно так же заливал виски, сидя в темном номере.  
Вот по этому маленькому промаху и не удалось ничего скрыть от Скарлетт. Джереми очнулся от своих мыслей в тот момент, когда она отобрала у него бокал, отставила его в сторону и придвинулась ближе на диванчике. В этом не было ничего интимного, одна цель – загнать Джереми в угол, чтобы он уже наверняка рассказал правду, никуда не улизнув. Лицом к лицу врать всегда было сложнее.  
– Я думала, что мне показалась, когда ты пришел. Но нет, сейчас это даже заметно куда сильнее, – Скарлетт взглядом указала на его подрагивающие пальцы, лежащие на столе. – Рассказывай, Реннер, и лучше сразу чистую правду, потому что ты знаешь меня в гневе, – совершенно спокойно предупредила Скарлетт, но на свое место не вернулась.  
Джереми обреченно вздохнул и поднял на нее измученный взгляд.  
Да, он хорошо знал, какой может быть улыбчивая и добрая Скарлетт, если ее довести или соврать ей, когда та просит быть откровенным. Доводилось как-то увидеть. Правда, Скарлетт едва не убила Криса, когда тот попытался соврать про Себастиана, но увиденное запомнилось навсегда, и врать уже самому не хотелось. Скарлетт дорожила дружбой, приходила на помощь в любой момент, одним словом – отдавала полностью себя и взамен требовала, по сути, не так уж и много.  
– Меня мучают кошмары, – рассказывать об этом было куда сложнее, чем казалось, – из-за которых я не могу спать. Не каждую ночь, очень редко, но сны такие, что ощущений хватает на долгое время.  
– Тогда на съемках, – Скарлетт не уточнила, на каких, но ей и не нужно этого делать, потому что Джереми все и так прекрасно понял, – тоже был кошмар?  
– Самый первый, – кивнул Джереми, – я тогда подумал, что устал из-за съемок и из-за того, что долго копался в фактах про Уэбба, но как оказалось потом, ошибся.  
– И о чем кошмары? – тихо спросила Скарлетт, машинально начав крутить в руках бокал с виски, к которому она тоже не притронулась.  
– Помнишь, я говорил, что большинство моих героев в фильмах убивают? – Скарлетт утвердительно кивнула. – Так вот о них и сны, точнее, почти о них. В кошмарах я то слегка свихнувшийся Гэмбл, то заживо сгоревший Дойл, но…– Джереми замолчал, решив, что не стоит упоминать, что в его снах всегда Скарлетт, которую он не в силах спасти.  
– Но? – переспросила Скарлетт, неосознанно придвигаясь ближе для поддержки.  
– Но ситуация немного иная, чем в фильмах, – закончил Джереми, – вчерашней ночью приснился очередной кошмар, уже третий по счету, поэтому я чуть не угробил себя сегодня, во время выполнения трюка на съемках, благодаря чему получил выходной.  
– Хоть какой-то плюс, – улыбнулась Скарлетт, но глаза ее остались серьезными, и Джереми понял, что она это сказала лишь для того, чтобы разрядить напряжение.  
– Ага, если с этой стороны посмотреть, – кивнул Джереми, – на самом деле я сначала подумал, что кошмар приснился из-за моей привычки изучать разные факты из биографии героев, которых должен сыграть, если фильм основан на реальных событиях. Но потом вспомнил, что когда играл Дамера, мне ничего такого не снилось даже после того, как я узнал, что тот еще в детстве подбирал сбитых и раздавленных на дороге животных, расчленял их и растворял останки в кислоте, – Скарлетт поджала губы, тяжело вздохнув на этих словах. Да, без знания такого факта можно и прожить, Джереми согласен, – а тут по сути было жутковато узнать, что Уэббу практически перекрыли кислород за его расследование о ЦРУ и сделали его совершенно беспомощным, но… про Дамера было страшнее. В общем, Скарлетт, я не знаю, почему мое подсознание издевается надо мной, – закончил Джереми, уставившись в исцарапанную, сделанную под мрамор столешницу.  
Он снова почувствовал на себе взгляд Скарлетт, но головы не поднял, думая, что если посмотрит ей в глаза, то выдаст себя. Скарлетт не стоит знать, что в каждом из кошмаров Джереми раз за разом не в силах ее спасти…  
Скарлетт привычным жестом обняла его за плечи, подбадривая.  
– У меня есть знакомый психоаналитик, сходи к нему? Просто поговорите, ты расскажешь про свои сны. Вдруг он сможет найти причину? Выпишет тебе какое-нибудь лекарство вроде успокоительного или снотворного, потому что дальше так ты не можешь. Тебе нужно поспать, Джереми. Твои круги под глазами вышли из моды еще в прошлом сезоне, – Скарлетт вроде и шутила, но в то же время оставалась очень серьезной.  
– Давай, – подумав, что ничего плохого с ним не случится, если один раз сходить и полежать на кушетке, рассказав про свои проблемы.  
Скарлетт взъерошила ему волосы, достала мобильник и продиктовала номер телефона. Оставшийся вечер они провели, делясь подробностями о проектах, в которых сейчас снимались. Скарлетт смеялась, но все равно не так беззаботно, как раньше, и говорила, что ей очень не хватает постоянных розыгрышей и подколов на площадке, как было на съемках Мстителей. Джереми был полностью с ней согласен и даже старался нормально поддерживать разговор, но иногда все равно забывался, задумываясь о том, когда же лучше сходить на прием к психоаналитику.

Но съемки Борна набирали обороты, график становился все плотнее и плотнее, настолько, что приходилось работать по двадцать часов в сутки, а про выходные забыть практически на недели. Джереми честно собирался записаться на прием и сходить к психоаналитику, как только выдастся время, но его как будто специально становилось все меньше и меньше. Плюс ко всему усталость тоже накапливалась, и Джереми не то, что кошмары не видел, когда удавалось заснуть – даже просто сны, потому что как только он закрывал глаза, проваливался в мягкую темноту, а через пару часов уже звенел будильник, и начинался новый безумный день выматывающих съемок. Но Джереми даже радовался этому, потому что кошмаров не было уже пару недель, если не месяц, и он мог дышать свободно, не думая о своей беспомощности. Но потом начался промо-тур Борна, и Джереми понял, что рано порадовался отсутствию кошмаров.

Джереми сидел на маленьком балкончике – какое счастье, что на этот раз попался номер с балконом – и не мигая смотрел на занимающийся рассвет. Он провел здесь, устроившись в плетеном кресле, не один час. И все из-за очередного кошмара. Только с каждым разом они становились все реалистичнее и реалистичнее, и ощущения после были гораздо сильнее и преследовали все дольше. И по иронии судьбы в этих кошмарах Джереми по-прежнему был кем-то из уже сыгранных героев. На этот раз он увидел себя Уильямом Джеймсом, сумасшедшим подрывником, который не мог жить без разминирования бомб и ощущения нависшей над ним угрозы смерти. Чертов адреналиновый маньяк. Только во сне все было немного иначе.  
Улица была такая же безлюдная и оцепленная, как и в фильме на этом моменте. На крышах домов собрались мусульманки, с интересом наблюдая за происходящим, вот только остальным было куда тяжелее. Военные, которые оцепили улицу, отправили – на безопасное расстояние, конечно – к смертнице переводчика, но оказалось, что она отлично говорит по-английски, только из-за сильного заикания слов было почти не разобрать. Напарник, который страховал переводчика, кричал в рупор, чтобы испуганная девушка не приближалась, иначе им придется выстрелить. Услышав это, она так и замерла посреди пустынной улицы, раскинув руки в стороны. Легкое светлое платье до колен трепал ветер, только огромный мужской пиджак, под которым скрывался пояс смертника, выглядел до нелепого чужеродно.  
Когда Джереми с командой прибыл на место и увидел, кто был смертником… перед глазами моментально поплыло, а в ушах зашумело как при контузии.  
Скарлетт. Посреди улицы стояла Скарлетт.  
Джереми усилием воли взял себя в руки, пробрался сквозь конвой, взявший ее на мушку, и нашел сержанта. Оказалось, Скарлетт пришла к посту и сказала, что на ней бомба. Она не хотела, чтобы бомба взорвалась, и чтобы военные помогли ее снять. Поэтому команду Джереми и вызвали в срочном порядке. К ним подошел переводчик и быстро заговорил, что Скарелтт нужно помочь, что она хороший человек. Джереми тихо выдохнул, быстро окидывая профессиональным взглядом крыши и всевозможные окна, приходя в себя, в обычное состояние на заданиях и постарался не думать о том, что он, может, и не в силах помочь Скарлетт.  
Уверенности в этом знании не добавлял и сержант из команды, который с уверенностью сказал, что девушка всего лишь приманка, чтобы подозвать их ближе. Джереми знал и об этом, но не попытаться спасти Скарлетт не мог. Хватит с него пережитого.  
Джереми вышел вперед и прокричал Скарлетт, чтобы она медленно расстегнула пиджак. Она подчинилась, но движения были дерганными из-за страха, и она практически вырывала пуговицы, спешно расстегивая их. Когда полы пиджака распахнул ветер, Джереми присвистнул и отогнал всех из оцепления еще дальше, потому что радиус поражения у пояса, который повесили на Скарлетт, был куда больше, чем все предполагали.  
Быстро ориентируясь, Джереми попросил у сержанта, который руководил оцеплением, рацию, только вот сержант из его команды предложил просто застрелить Скарлетт. Джереми охватила ярость только от одного такого предположения, да еще и переводчик запричитал о том, что Скарлетт – хороший человек и просила о помощи. Жестом приказав ему заткнуться, Джереми кивнул своему сержанту, и тот без лишних слов помог ему надеть шлем и вручил рацию в руки.  
Медленно выдохнув, Джереми двинулся к Скарлетт. Когда он подошел достаточно близко, то заметил, как та беззвучно молится, а по ее щекам текут слезы, оставляя грязные разводы. От такого вида вся собранность могла быстро исчезнуть, но Джереми старался держать себя в руках. А когда Скарлетт едва слышно – он прочитал по губам – произнесла, что на бомбе часовой механизм, то по спине невольно побежали мурашки от мысли, что он не успеет. Снова не успеет ее спасти.  
Его команда следила за крышами через оптические прицелы, в рацию что-то говорил переводчик, но Джереми не слушал. Хоть он и знал, что не так нужно себя вести со смертниками, но… это же была Скарлетт.  
Поэтому Джереми снял свой шлем, откинув его в сторону, туда же отправилась и рация, после чего он подошел к Скарлетт и медленно потянул пиджак с ее вздрагивающих плеч. Прямо на груди оказались простые наручные часы, на которых выставили таймер, и время было почти на исходе. А взрывчатка оказалась заключена еще и в стальной пояс, который закрыли навесным замком. Без болтореза обойтись было сложно, поэтому Джереми передал по рации своему сержанту и принялся ждать, пока тот вернется с инструментом, пытаясь успокоить что-то бормотавшую Скарлетт. Та, казалось, не реагировала на слова, но потом словно очнулась, схватила его за руку и разревелась в голос.  
В этот момент подбежал Сэнборн с болторезом и передал его Джереми, вот только перерезать дужку замка не удалось – он оказался из закаленной стали. В таком случае пригодилась бы горелка, но у команды с собой ее не было, а время утекало сквозь пальцы. Джереми нервно перебрал пальцами, осторожно отцепив от себя руки Скарлетт, которая смотрела на них широко распахнутыми глазами и повторяла: «Я умру?».  
Слушать такое было тяжело. Джереми обошел ее сзади и понадеялся, что сможет найти там еще один замок, только не такой прочный. Но его надежды не оправдались – на спине стальной пояс был сплошным, что уже выносило Скарлетт приговор, потому что перекусить дужку не было возможности, а проводов оказалось слишком много. Даже такой специалист, как Джереми, с этим бы не смог справиться.  
Но он не оставил попыток, даже когда Сэнборн попытался утянуть его, не переставая материться и кричать, что если Джереми не уберется отсюда, то он тоже труп. Но Джереми не мог оставить Скарлетт умирать одну, хватит.  
Прогнав Сэнборна, который заставил уйти все оцепление, Джереми снова попытался перекусить дужку болторезом, и, на удивление, ему это удалось. Но замков оказалось еще несколько, и времени на них совсем не оставалось.  
Скарлетт все прекрасно поняла и крепко зажмурилась, даже бормотать перестала. Джереми схватил ее за руку и в последний момент прошептал, что не оставит одну. А потом прозвучал взрыв…

[ ](http://i6.imageban.ru/out/2015/01/08/85926a5446b3d912ddb0aec096a24891.jpg)

Который и выкинул Джереми в реальность. И теперь он дожидался утра, сидя на балконе, чтобы позвонить и записаться на прием к психоаналитику. В спальню он зайти не мог, потому что всюду мерещились их разбросанные взрывом останки.  
Когда на улице раздался одиночный автомобильный гудок, Джереми словно вынырнул адского марева, оставшегося после кошмара, и уставился на телефон, который все это время сжимал в руках. А что, если сон был предвестником чего-то? Что, если со Скарлетт что-то случилось?  
Эта мысль заставила сердце забиться быстрее, а руки противно вспотеть. Не обращая внимания на раннее утро, Джереми дрожащими пальцами нашел в телефонной книжке номер Скарлетт и нажал на вызов, сразу же прижав телефон к уху и отсчитывая гудки.  
Когда в трубке раздался щелчок, у Джереми от облегчения даже вырвался шумный выдох. Оказывается, он все это время непроизвольно задерживал дыхание.  
– Джереми, – прозвучал тихий, сонный, но удивленный голос Скарлетт, – что случилось?  
– Ничего…– начал Джереми и осекся на середине фразы.  
Просто хотел услышать твой голос? Просто хотел убедиться, что с тобой все в порядке? Что это был всего лишь кошмар? Что он мог сказать ей, чтобы оправдать свой столь ранний звонок?  
– Снова кошмар, – Скарлетт все сама поняла по затянувшемуся молчанию.  
Джереми сначала машинально кивнул, а когда вспомнил, что его никто не видит, прошептал «Да».  
– Ты не ходил к психоаналитику? – вздохнув, спросила Скарлетт. Джереми знал, почувствовал, что она буквально проглотила вопрос о том, что же ему такое приснилось, что он решился разбудить ее посреди ночи.  
– Сегодня запишусь, – ответил Джереми и снова замолчал, не замечая, как начал нервно отстукивать по коленке незамысловатый ритм пальцами. Он не мог положить трубку, не спросив то, ради чего позвонил: – Скарлетт, с тобой же все в порядке? – решился он все-таки.  
– Если не считать сломанного сегодня ногтя, то да, все в порядке. Почему ты спрашиваешь? Джереми, что у тебя случилось на самом деле? – Джереми знал, что ее не провести. И отмазка про кошмар не сработает. Точнее, что это просто кошмар, связанный с одной из его ролей. Все было куда сложнее, но признаваться в этом, впутывать Скарлетт в свои проблемы он точно не хотел. Она и так помогала, дала номер специалиста, не послала, когда Джереми разбудил ее. Она делала больше, чем могла. Чем должна была.  
– Ничего, просто кошмар. Очень реалистичный кошмар, – вздохнув, сказал он. – Извини, что разбудил.  
– Прекрати извиняться! Мне все равно нужно было вставать через полчаса, – зевнув, сказала Скарлетт, – может, мне приехать?  
– Нет! – сразу же ответил Джереми, потому что если Скарлетт появится в этом номере, то он вряд ли сможет оставаться в здравом уме. – Нет, – спокойней добавил он, – не надо, уже все в порядке. Просто спасибо. Увидимся потом как-нибудь. Извини еще раз.  
– Я тебе что сказала? – Снова вздохнула Скарлетт, чем-то зашуршав, – При встрече огребешь. И если нужна помощь, только скажи, Джереми.  
– Я знаю, Скарлетт, я знаю, но нет, пока не нужна. И до встречи, – Джереми разорвал соединение и положил телефон на крошечный столик, закрыв глаза и потерев лицо ладонью. Чем он заслужил такое счастье в лице Скарлетт?

Психоаналитик оказался примерно одного с Джереми возраста, с лондонским акцентом, карими добрыми глазами и мягкой улыбкой. Одним словом, он располагал к себе, с этим человеком хотелось поговорить, поделиться своими проблемами и получить совет.  
Устраиваясь на вполне удобной кожаной кушетке, Джереми почему-то думал о Скарлетт. Что нужно после сеанса – если он будет всего один – обязательно с ней встретиться, поблагодарить и, что бы она ни говорила – извиниться.  
– Мистер Реннер, – из мыслей его вырвал спокойный голос психоаналитика. Джереми поворочался и посмотрел на него, ожидая продолжения. – Из ваших сбивчивых объяснений утром я понял не так много. Расскажите с самого начала, что с сами случилось, и почему вы решили прийти ко мне.  
– Спасибо вам, что смогли выделить для меня время, мистер Гриффит, – Джереми сложил руки на груди, неосознанно закрываясь, и не заметил, как психоаналитик сделал пометку у себя в блокноте. На его слова Гриффит только кивнул, затем посмотрел на Джереми, ожидая рассказа. Снова вспоминать пережитое не хотелось, но Джереми прекрасно понимал, что если не расскажет все с самого начала и подробно, то, возможно, они никогда не смогут обнаружить причину его кошмаров. Вздохнув, он тихо заговорил: – Все началось еще на съемках Мстителей. Я засиделся за изучением материала для нового фильма, в конце которого мой герой в очередной раз погибает, а до этого утром и днем мы прогоняли несколько сцен с трюками. Тогда я это списал на хронические усталость и недосып и еще мысли о том, что мне «везет» на дез-персонажей. Но потом понял, как ошибался. В каждом из моих кошмаров я всегда становлюсь кем-то из героев, которые погибли, но в каждом из снов присутствует Скарлетт, к тому же, в такой ситуации, где должна погибнуть либо она, либо мы вместе. Я просто… не понимаю, почему она. Я никогда не успеваю ее спасти, всегда беспомощен, и это чувство, что что-то случится в реальности, а я не смогу ей помочь, уже начало меня преследовать и наяву. Сегодняшней ночью приснился сон, где мы оба взорвались, хотя я мог спастись, но не стал этого делать. Я… мне страшно, что скоро я не смогу различать сны и реальность. Доктор, я чувствую, как постепенно схожу с ума, – уже очень тихо добавил Джереми в конце своего короткого, но такого выматывающего рассказа.  
Сморгнув картинки, которые пронеслись перед глазами, пока говорил, он перевел взгляд на Гриффита, который делал какие-то пометки в своем блокноте.  
Закончив писать, он поднял голову:  
– Какие отношения между вами?  
Джереми сначала не понял вопроса, но потом до него дошло, что речь идет о нем и Скарлетт.  
– Мы друзья, даже очень близкие, – не задумываясь, ответил он, хотя прекрасно понимал, что это всего лишь часть правды.  
– Вы уверены, мистер Реннер? – прищурившись, уточнил Гриффит, и Джереми почему-то стало неуютно под этим взглядом. И решил, что во лжи сейчас не было никакого смысла.  
– Нет, – вздохнув, ответил Джереми, затем понял, что такой ответ звучит достаточно двояко и исправился, – в смысле да, мы со Скарлетт хорошие друзья, у нас очень доверительные отношения, но…  
– Но вы ее любите, – закончил за него Гриффит.  
Джереми не нашел, что на это сказать, поэтому ограничился лишь кивком. Гриффит постучал ручкой по своему блокноту, а затем заговорил:  
– То, что с вами происходит, вообще-то немного необычно в плане снов, но вполне объяснимо, – Джереми оторвался от изучения своих ботинок и перевел взгляд на психоаналитика, – вы боитесь ее потерять. И не только как друга, если признаетесь в своих чувствах, а вообще – она вам дорога настолько, что это перешло уже куда-то на уровень инстинктов и чувств. Ваше подсознание… Вы на подсознательном уровне боитесь, что не сможете ее спасти, помочь ей, если со Скарлетт что-нибудь случится, и ваш разум воплощает это на уровне снов. Советую вам поговорить со Скарлетт, если не признаться, то обозначить какие-то приоритеты, ее значимость в вашей жизни даже просто как близкого человека.  
– И это поможет избавиться от кошмаров? – удивленно переспросил Джереми, садясь на кушетке.  
– Вполне вероятно, но с одними советами я вас, конечно же, не отпущу, – улыбнулся Гриффит, – вам нужно будет пропить курс успокоительного и снотворное, перед сном обязательно нужно принимать снотворное.  
Джереми кивнул и взял протянутый листок с рецептом на лекарства. Поблагодарив Гриффита еще раз, Джереми вышел из кабинета и подумал, что это было не так тяжело, ему самому даже как-то легче стало. Но вот теперь нужно было придумать, когда поговорить со Скарлетт, а главное – что именно сказать.

Время шло, у Джереми уже начался новый проект, напарницей по которому стала чудесная Джемма. Она пыталась скрывать, что восхищается Джереми и что получила возможность поработать с ним, но у нее это выходило крайне плохо, из-за чего съемочная команда по-доброму подшучивала над ней. Джемма краснела и иногда пряталась в трейлере, но в кадре, нужно отдать ей должное, держалась профессионалом, и у них с Джереми вышел прекрасный слаженный дуэт. Работать с ней было одно удовольствие.  
Новый фильм увлекал своей необыкновенностью – кровавая сказка на новый лад. Джереми еще не доводилось играть роль сказочного персонажа, и от этого появилось множество эмоций и впечатлений. Образ Ганзеля хоть и не особо отличался от других ролей Джереми в боевиках, но все рвано чувствовался совершенно иначе, увлекал, одним словом. К тому же, Джереми принимал успокоительное, которое выписал Гриффит, и чувствовал, как его отпускает скопившееся почти за год напряжение. Потому что кошмаров не было, они прекратились так же неожиданно, как и начались. И Джереми даже не пришлось ни в чем признаваться Скарлетт, хотя поговорить им все же следовало. Только пока вырваться со съемок не получалось, хотя Джереми исправно переписывался с ней по электронной почте или перекидывался смсками.  
Но по не очень приятной традиции, очередная ночь стала переломной.  
На этот раз Джереми оказался Уильямом Брандом, который застрял в вентиляционной шахте после того, как перенастроил сервер компьютера. Он как раз прикидывал, как ему выбраться, не угодив в огромный вентилятор, когда в наушнике послышался голос Скарлетт, которая кричала, чтобы они с командой срочно отступали, что шейх ее рассекретил, и вся операция под угрозой срыва. А потом прозвучал выстрел, который отдался в наушнике тихим вздохом, перешедшим в хрип.  
Джереми так и застыл в проеме, ведущем к шахте вентиляции, не веря в то, что Скарлетт так просто не стало. В одно мгновение ее жизнь оборвалась, и он не смог ей помочь, он ей даже ничего не успел сказать. Это настолько поразило, ужалило в самое сердце, что Джереми неосознанно дернулся вперед, забывая, что внизу пустота, а наверху – огромный вентилятор. Его засосало потоком воздуха и разорвало на куски раньше, чем Джереми понял, что произошло.

[ ](http://i6.imageban.ru/out/2015/01/08/5df6c525a576d77d09ecd43cc12a0622.jpg)

На этот раз не было резких выбросов в реальность, Джереми спокойно открыл глаза, сел на кровати и нащупал рукой баночку с лекарствами и телефон. Первым взял телефон, набрал Скарлетт сообщение – не обращая внимания на время – что он сожалеет, что не сказал ничего раньше, когда была возможность, что он всегда дорожил и будет дорожить ею. Отправив смс, Джереми взял баночку и вместо одной таблетки высыпал на ладонь сразу горсть, тут же оправив их в рот, даже не запивая водой. И так же спокойно вернулся в кровать, закрывая глаза. Может быть, теперь ему не будут сниться кошмары, ведь он сказал Скарлетт то, что так тщательно пытался скрыть, и выпил таблетки. Теперь кошмары просто не должны присниться, просто не должны… он так устал от них… так устал…

Лицо обожгло болью, что и заставило Джереми открыть глаза. Он проморгался, осмотрел номер мутным взглядом, краем сознания отметив, что комнату заливает лучами закатного солнца, и нахмурился. Сколько он проспал?  
– Реннер, твою мать! – ворвался в его затуманенное сознание злой голос Скарлетт.  
Джереми осоловело посмотрел на нее, склонившуюся над кроватью, и нахмурился. Как она может быть в Германии, в его номере? Он же вчера с ней переписывался, и Скарлетт была у себя дома, в Лос-Анджелесе, в Штатах.  
– Ты вызвал скорую? – у кого-то спросила Скарлетт. Джереми снова растерянно моргнул, ничего не понимая.  
– Что ты… что ты здесь делаешь? – прохрипел он, схватив Скарлетт за руку.  
– Я что делаю? – буквально прорычала Скарлетт, но потом медленно выдохнула, явно успокаиваясь и беря себя в руки. Джереми еще ни разу не слышал от нее такого тона, – мы поговорим потом, когда тебя приведут в нормальное состояние, – хоть и более спокойно, но все равно зло ответила она.  
Потом почему-то в номере появилась бригада медиков. Джереми так и не понял, что у него спрашивали, потому что голова разболелась так сильно, что захотелось спрятаться от всего мира и забиться в уголок.  
Скарлетт сначала разговаривала о чем-то с медиками, а затем с Крисом. Джереми уставился на него и понял, что ничего не соображает. У него в номере почему-то находились Скарлетт и Крис, медики, а Джереми не знал, что случилось. Почувствовав, как от неведения и мыслей о худшем на спине волосы встают дыбом, он прокашлялся, привлекая к себе внимание:  
– Что произошло?  
Скарлетт обернулась на его голос, и Крис тут же положил ей на плечо ладонь в качестве поддержки. Смерив Джереми тяжелым взглядом, Скарлетт ответила:  
– Ты пытался покончить с собой.  
– Что _я_ пытался сделать? – шокировано уставился на нее Джереми, но ничего больше спросить не успел – врач отточенным движением что-то вколол ему в плечо, и мир перед глазами померк, обернувшись непроглядной и бездонной темнотой.

Больничная палата была ослепительно белой и идеально чистой. Джереми лежал на жесткой койке и смотрел в потолок, больше ни на что сил после промывания желудка не было. Скарлетт сидела на стуле рядом, а Крис напряженно замер возле окна.  
– Джереми, что с тобой происходит? – осторожно взяв его за руку, тихо спросила Скарлетт. – Ты же знаешь, что мы, – она посмотрела на мрачного Криса, – никогда не бросим тебя в беде.  
Джереми это знал, всегда знал, но продолжал молча изучать потолок, потому что слов не находилось. Со вчерашней ночи он помнил только одно – кошмар, в котором снова потерял Скарлетт, а как отправил смску, как выпил успокоительное – куда больше, чем всегда – не помнил. В памяти был провал, словно Джереми и вовсе ночью не просыпался. Но как тогда объяснить, что он проспал чуть ли не целые сутки, и что Скарлетт и Крис едва дверь не выбили, пытаясь попасть к нему в номер. Если бы Джереми просто крепко заснул от усталости, он все равно бы проснулся от звонка телефона или стука в дверь. Значит, то, что он наглотался таблеток – было правдой.

[ ](http://i6.imageban.ru/out/2015/01/08/405ddb48cd329dd54daa76690fcc2f86.jpg)

– Джереми, – снова позвала Скарлетт. Он перевел на нее виноватый взгляд, – не молчи, пожалуйста.  
Мольба в голосе Скарлетт заставила его вздрогнуть. Слышать такое от нее было выше его сил. Крепко зажмурившись, Джереми рвано выдохнул и тихо произнес:  
– Я не знаю, что со мной случилось. Наверное, снова приснился кошмар. Я не помню, как написал тебе сообщение и выпил таблетки, потому что прежде, чем лечь спать, я их тоже выпил – и снотворное, и успокоительное, следуя инструкции.  
– Ты был у…– начала Скарлетт, но Джереми предугадал ее вопрос.  
– Был, он мне и выписал эти лекарства. До сегодняшней ночи все было прекрасно, – ответил Джереми. Он чувствовал, как заканчиваются силы, и его начинает клонить в сон, – когда меня отпустят? – спросил он.  
– Завтра утром, доктор хочет убедиться, что такая доза успокоительного не повредила твоему организму, – пояснила Скарлетт, но его руки не выпустила, только странно посмотрела на Криса. Но Джереми уже не придал этому никакого значения, засыпая, потому что измученный организм взял свое.  
Скарлетт отпустила руку Джереми, поправила на нем одеяло и вышла из палаты вслед за Крисом. Как бы она ни хотела, но оставаться дольше просто не могла – собственные съемки никто не отменял. Но так просто уехать Скарлетт не могла, ей нужно было поговорить с врачом, который осматривал Джереми, и еще раз убедиться в том, что доза таблеток была небольшой, и он говорил правду, а не врал и не скрывал то, что хотел покончить с собой.

Если бы не Крис, дремавший на стуле, на котором вечером сидела Скарлетт, Джереми бы решил, что они ему просто приснились ночью.  
– Эй, – позвал Джереми, отчего Крис вздрогнул, дернулся и чуть не свалился со стула.  
– Доброе утро, – прохрипел он, потерев глаза ладонью, и не удержался от зевка. Джереми ему даже посочувствовал – то еще удовольствие, провести ночь на неудобном жестком стуле.  
– Почему ты не ушел в гостиницу? – удивился Джереми, садясь на постели и с удивлением отмечая, что чувствует себя как никогда отдохнувшим.  
– Скарлетт попросила за тобой присмотреть, – стараясь скрыть еще один зевок, ответил Крис.  
– Мог бы просто прийти утром, – прищурился Джереми.  
– Утром? Старик, ты проспал почти двое суток. К тому же, не хотелось подводить ни тебя, ни Скарлетт, которая в гневе страшна, – вздохнул Крис, поднимаясь, – тебе принести кофе? Если я сейчас не получу дозу кофеина, то мы с тобой поменяемся местами.  
– Лучше воды, – стараясь скрыть удивление, попросил Джереми, – и позови врача.  
Крис кивнул и вышел из палаты, оставив Джереми наедине со своими мыслями. Теперь понятно, почему во всем теле и намека на усталость не было. Почти двое суток, Джереми проспал двое суток. Это же…  
– Здравствуйте, мистер Реннер, – в палату вошла женщина в белом халате, – как вы себя чувствуете?  
– Прекрасно, – ответил Джереми, – когда меня выпишут?  
– Вы уже можете быть свободны, с вашим организмом все в порядке, – сверившись с записями в медицинской карточке, улыбнулась доктор, – я подготовлю бумаги для выписки.  
Кивнув на прощание, женщина вышла, а спустя минуту вернулся Крис с двумя стаканчиками кофе и бутылкой воды, которую тут же кинул Джереми.  
– Меня даже не отправят к психиатру? – с подозрением спросил Джереми, наблюдая за тем, как Крис в два глотка выпивает первый стаканчик и блаженно вздыхает после.  
– Нет, врачи установили, что доза успокоительного и правда была маленькой, такой, что с твоим синдромом хронической усталости и вечного недосыпа ты вполне мог ошибиться, – пояснил Крис. – Скарлетт сразу же, как только ты заснул тогда вечером, напала на врачей и выяснила это. Хотя ей не хотели говорить, но ты ее знаешь – она выпытает что угодно, – улыбнулся Крис, видимо, вспомнив те пытки, которые ему устроила после жестокого разноса Скарлетт, когда он сдался и рассказал, что уже давно встречается с Себастианом.  
– А съемки? – боясь даже представить, что сейчас творилось на площадке, спросил Джереми.  
– Там пока снимают сцены без твоего участия, успокойся, – хлопнул его по плечу Крис, – и вообще, давай, собирайся, – он кинул Джереми пакет с одеждой и достал зазвонивший телефон, – я подожду в коридоре.  
Джереми кивнул и принялся переодеваться, как только за Крисом закрылась дверь. Он подумал, что следует позвонить Скарлетт и поблагодарить ее за все. Не каждый друг сорвется со съемок или из дома, который находится на другом материке, и прилетит к тебе по первой же странной смске. Как же Джереми повезло с друзьями.

Крис сопроводил Джереми до гостиницы, еще раз убедился, что с ним все в порядке, и только тогда попрощался, рванув в аэропорт, потому что и без того задержался слишком долго.  
Оказавшись один, Джереми принял душ, сел на кровать и взял телефон, уставившись на темный дисплей. Почему-то звонить Скарлетт стало еще страшнее. Что он ей скажет? Признаться в своих кошмарах, точнее, в том, о чем они на самом деле, он еще не был готов. Просто помолчать в трубку после коротких слов благодарности? Вздохнув, Джереми разблокировал экран и уставился на время, прикидывая, сколько сейчас в Лос-Анджелесе. Выходило, что начало десятого утра, Скарлетт уже должна проснуться, если не была сегодня на съемках. Не давая себе времени на раздумья, Джереми набрал номер.  
– Алло? – Скарлетт ответила после пары гудков, словно ждала звонка.  
– Привет, – нервно улыбнулся Джереми, – как ты?  
Скарлетт хмыкнула:  
– Это ты у меня спрашиваешь? Я-то в порядке, ты как себя чувствуешь? Крис мне уже отзвонился, но хотелось бы услышать все из первых уст.  
– Порядок, – коротко ответил Джереми, почему-то чувствуя себя неуютно. То ли после случившегося, то ли от того, что написал такую смску.  
– Что с тобой творится? – помолчав, в который раз спросила Скарлетт.  
– Я… это сложно объяснить, – вздохнул Джереми.  
– А ты попробуй, – настаивала Скарлетт.  
– Я, правда, не могу, – ответил Джереми. Он ненавидел себя за то, что врет Скарлетт. Что могло быть проще, чем сказать правду? Но что могло быть сложнее, чем признаться в своих чувствах? Тем более такому хорошему другу…  
Повисло молчание. Джереми сжал начавшие почему-то подрагивать пальцы в кулак и заговорил:  
– Я просто хотел поблагодарить тебя, Крису я уже пообещал ящик пива, – попытался пошутить Джереми, но вышло не смешно, – прости. Правда, спасибо, я просто не знаю, что теперь могу сделать для тебя и…  
– Просто скажи правду, – попросила Скарлетт, перебивая.  
– Прости, – зажмурился Джереми и сбросил звонок.  
Сейчас он ненавидел себя как никогда сильно – за свою слабость, за свою трусость и за то, что влюбился в Скарлетт.

После этого они со Скарлетт даже не переписывались. Джереми как-то порывался ей позвонить, но потом отбрасывал эту мысль, боясь, что разговор снова выйдет таким же неловким, как и прошлый.  
К этому времени съемки Охотников уже завершились, даже миновал промо-тур по их продвижению, и Джереми получил новую роль. Поначалу он не хотел соглашаться, потому что его герой должен был опять погибнуть. Джереми боялся возвращения кошмаров, но все же рискнул прочитать сценарий. Роль его заинтересовала, да и ночью он спал спокойно, без сновидений, поэтому принял предложение и вскоре отправился на новые съемки, думая, что последует совету врачей сделать перерыв после этого проекта. Скарлетт за все это время он так и не решился позвонить, чувствуя из-за этого странную нервозность и напряженность.  
И со временем это состояние только ухудшалось, Джереми ощущал это очень сильно и с каждым днем в умеренных пределах увеличивал дозу успокоительного. Но организму, правда, нужен был отдых, потому что Джереми все сильнее ощущал усталость и все чаще начал раздражаться из-за пустяков, с трудом сдерживая себя на людях и отвечая на вопросы с натянутой улыбкой. В таком темпе пролетели съемки в «Иммигрантке» и начались в «Афере по-американски», на роль в которой Джереми согласился только потому, что его герой был простым, добрым человеком, которого в конце фильма всего лишь арестовывали, а не убивали. Но подсознание в очередной раз преподнесло сюрприз.  
Джереми резко распахнул глаза, задыхаясь. Подушка была мокрой от пота, из глаз текли слезы, а воздуха остро не хватало. Джереми судорожно сделал пару вдохов, крепко зажмурился и тихо заплакал от бессилия. Таблетки уже не помогали.  
Он отснялся в «Иммигрантке», и ни одного кошмара не приснилось за все это время, а теперь… теперь, когда роль была куда проще, очередной кошмар, да еще и в чем-то тяжелее, чем все предыдущие.  
На этот раз Джереми оказался Аароном Кроссом, которому Скарлетт вколола сыворотку для улучшения мозговой деятельности. Но вместо улучшения, как она и боялась, Джереми деградировал за одну ночь в овощ.  
Он открыл глаза и уставился в потолок, изучая замысловатую трещину и улыбаясь ей, словно ребенок. С улицы раздался знакомый голос, который кричал, чтобы он убегал. Только вот зачем? Зачем ему убегать, когда здесь так удобно лежать и есть на что посмотреть? Джереми наклонил голову набок, прослеживая взглядом за мухой, которая бежала по трещине, и захихикал, а потом обнаружил, что может пускать пузыри из слюней.  
Он как раз проверял, какой величины может надуть пузырь, когда на улице раздалось два выстрела и женский такой знакомый крик. Наверное, это кричала Скарлетт. Но ему было даже не интересно, что случилось, Джереми продолжал пускать пузыри и хихикать, пока в комнату, выбив дверь, не ввалились вооруженные до зубов солдаты. Джереми перевел на них горящий взгляд, радуясь, что может кому-то показать, чему научился. И трещина! Конечно же, он сейчас покажет им трещину, которая так его увлекла!  
Но люди только переглянулись, закатили глаза и один подошел к Джереми, бесцеремонно выдернув у него из-под головы подушку. Джереми растерянно моргнул и показал пальцем на потолок, когда на его лицо опустилась подушка, начало не хватать воздуха, а спустя какое-то время его поглотила тьма.  
От нехватки воздуха Джереми и выкинуло из сна. Он даже не понимал, что Скарлетт в опасности, ему просто было все равно.  
Рвано выдохнув, Джереми потянулся за успокоительным, но потом со злостью запустил баночку в стену. Они перестали помогать! Смысл было травить себя дальше?!  
После этого Джереми встал, дошел до душа и, выкрутив вентиль с холодной водой, забрался под струи, надеясь, что хотя бы это поможет избавиться от противного липкого ощущения беспомощности.  
Но не помогло, даже мысли прогнать не помогло.

После этого начался ад в буквальном смысле этого слова. Потому что Джереми практически не мог спать, только изредка проваливаясь в беспамятство от усталости на несколько часов. Если же он сам ложился спать, то стоило закрыть глаза, как он слышал крик Скарлетт, за которым следовало два выстрела, и удушающую тяжесть подушки на лице. Не прибавляло и радости то, что Джереми все еще не поговорил со Скарлетт, теперь уже опасаясь того, что если услышит ее голос, то уже не сможет промолчать и не рассказать правду.  
Джереми не помнил, как прошли съемки Аферы и закончились все соответствующие мероприятия. Он только мысленно отмечал начало и окончание очередного проекта, в перерывах не думая ни о чем, загружая себя другой работой. А потом начались съемки Гонца, и ближе к концу проекта, когда героя Джереми должны были убить, его накрыл очередной кошмар, который поначалу казался вовсе не кошмаром…  
Все было, как в Охотниках, когда Ганзель свалился с дерева, и Светлая ведьма отвела его к лечебному озеру. Только сейчас Джереми не видел рядом с собой никого и рискнул предположить, что Скарлетт будет его сестрой.  
Вода приятно ласкала обнаженную кожу, избитое тело уже отзывалось не такой сильной болью при каждом движении. Светлая ведьма не соврала, и вода действительно оказалась лечебной. Джереми крепко зажмурился и откинулся на нагретый солнцем огромный камень, но тут же удивленно вскинулся, когда его шею обвили руки. Скарлетт. Ведьмой оказалась Скарлетт, и сейчас она обнимала Джереми и нежно ему улыбалась. Это был первый сон, в котором она приснилась _вот так_.  
Скарлетт улыбалась и прижималась теснее, до тех пор, пока Джереми ее не поцеловал, обняв за талию. Он и не думал, что когда-нибудь сможет это сделать, пускай даже во сне. Только счастье оказалось недолгим.  
В тот момент, когда Джереми подхватил Скарлетт под бедра и поменялся с ней местами, прижав к камню, у озера появились две темные ведьмы. Неприятно оскалившись, они тут же кинулись к Джереми и Скарлетт. У Джереми просто не было возможности дотянуться до своего оружия, оставленного поверх кучи вещей на небольшом берегу.  
Ведьмы с помощью магии выдернули их из воды, сразу же отпихнув Джереми к дереву, ветви которого надежно сковали руки и ноги, да так, что пошевелиться было сложно. А Скарлетт заставили опуститься на колени. Джереми понял, что произойдет, слишком поздно… и дернулся в тот момент, обдирая кожу на ногах и руках, пытаясь вырваться из пут, но все было безуспешно – Скарлетт успела только тихо удивленно вздохнуть, а вот выдохнуть уже не успела, уронив голову на грудь с зияющей раной. Ведьмы только громко рассмеялись, вытащив ее чистое доброе сердце, а Джереми захлебнулся криком, потому что снова не смог ее спасти, не смог защитить, хотя должен был… должен…  
Но долго убиваться горем ему не дали, поступив с Джереми куда проще – одна из ведьм взмахнула рукой, и лиана обвилась вокруг его шеи, быстро лишив доступа воздуха. Джереми проснулся в тот момент, когда закатились его глаза. Он не кричал, потому что просто не было сил на это.

Окончание съемок Гонца и программы по его продвижению Джереми выдержал чудом. Таким же чудом улыбался на камеры, и это вроде бы не выглядело слишком вымученно, правда люди все чаще жалели его, и советовали отдохнуть. Знали бы они, как он сам бы хотел просто выспаться, но, увы, теперь Джереми пугал даже вид кровати, и все чаще он вырубался, сидя в кресле или за столом.  
А потом начались съемки вторых Мстителей, и Джереми понял, что все, рассудок покидает его, когда увидел на площадке Тома в костюме Локи, который заливисто смеялся над какой-то шуткой Скарлетт, которая тоже уже была в костюме Наташи. Что-то в голове переклинило, и Джереми уже не мог различить, где сон, а где явь. Ему казалось, что все эти кошмары, что случились с ним за последние два года, произошли на самом деле, что это все проделки Локи, чтобы сломить его, измучить, а потом вновь подчинить своему влиянию.  
Джереми смотрел на них и вспоминал, что Локи обещал ему в прошлый раз, ему казалось, что сейчас Локи как раз и смеялся над тем, что Джереми не смог спасти Наташу, что все, круг замкнулся, он вечно будет беспомощно наблюдать за ее гибелью и винить себя. И не сможет даже умереть за нее…  
Том не мог ничего понять, оказавшись вдруг опрокинутым на спину, а сверху нависал Джереми, глаза которого сверкали холодной яростью.  
– Эй, Джер, ты чего? – удивленно спросил Том, от шока не пытаясь даже пошевелиться.  
– Кто? Джер? Это еще кто? – с отвращением выпдюнул Джереми и занес руку для удара. – Тебе не удастся ее убить, – произнес он, но нанести удар не успел – Скарлетт перехватила его руку, а другую заламал за спину Крис.  
– Джереми, да что с тобой! – закричала Скарлетт, когда Крис стащил его с Тома. – Что на тебя нашло?  
Том смотрел на него шокированным взглядом, пока ему помогал подняться на ноги другой Крис. Джереми не реагировал на слова Скарлетт, продолжал вырываться и с ненавистью смотреть на Тома.  
– Скарлетт, – позвал Том, – по-моему, с ним что-то не то.  
Скарлетт растерянно моргнула, потом внимательно посмотрела на Джереми и снова позвола:  
– Джереми? Пожалуйста, посмотри на меня.  
Никакой реакции. Только тихое бормотание о том, что Джереми кого-то спасет.  
– Если это какая-то шутка, то она неудачная и очень затянулась, – произнес Крис.  
– По-моему, это не шутка, – сказала Скарлетт, начиная понимать, – вызывайте скорую.

Скарлетт нервно ходила туда-сюда, дожидаясь, пока к ним выйдет врач. Оба Криса стояли возле окна, наблюдая за ней, Том напряженно застыл на стуле и смотрел на часы. Она с ним согласна – ждут они уже достаточно долго. Наконец дверь открылась, и к ним вышел мужчина в очках. Скарлетт тут же кинулась к нему:  
– Что с ним? Скажите, что он в порядке.  
Доктор отрицательно покачал головой:  
– Пока я не знаю, что с ним, но ваш друг точно не в порядке. Причем очень сильно и очень давно. Он бредит, не отзывается на свое имя и постоянно зовет какую-то Наташу.  
– Наташу? – удивленно переспросил Крис, подойдя ближе.  
– Да, именно Наташу, – кивнул доктор. – Вы ее знаете? Это его жена или подруга?  
– Знаем, – с горечью ответила Скарлетт, – это моя героиня из фильма.  
Доктор даже очки снял от удивления:  
– Из фильма? Тогда могу сразу вам сказать, что все гораздо хуже, чем можно было предположить.

– Крис, это я виновата! Я! – Скарлетт понимала, что у нее истерика, но не могла взять себя в руки. Ведь у Джереми, с которым они сразу же подружились, который всегда мог ее выслушать, всячески поддержать… у Джереми было нарушение психики! Она всхлипнула и позволила Крису себя обнять, уткнувшись ему в грудь и уже разревевшись по-настоящему. Она не могла себе простить того, что в прошлый раз, когда у них случился тот странный разговор, не надавила, не выпытала, что же все-таки с ним происходило. Не спросила, помог ли Джереми избавиться от кошмаров тот поход к психоаналитику. И вообще – не была рядом, когда ему так требовалась помощь. А теперь он в психиатрической лечебнице, и помочь ему она уже не в силах.  
– Успокойся, – тихо произнес Крис, словно маленькую, поглаживая Скарлетт по голове, – будем надеяться на лучшее, может ему еще смогут помочь.  
Она кивнула в ответ, попыталась успокоиться, но только еще сильнее разревелась. Скарлетт было больно даже от одной мысли, что Джереми там один, привязанный к больничной койке и не в своем уме.  
– Крис, поехали к нему, – всхлипнув еще раз, Скарлетт отстранилась и посмотрела Крису в глаза, – пожалуйста, отвези меня к нему.  
– Нас не пустят, – поджал губы Крис.  
– Пустят, если сказать, что я его жена, – вытирая потекшую тушь, сказала Скарлетт, – я не могу его там бросить одного. Я очень сильно виновата перед ним.  
– Хорошо, – согласился Крис, – только нужно предупредить Джосса, что мы едем в больницу.  
– Спасибо, – прошептала Скарлетт и ушла в ванную, приводить себя в порядок.

Джереми так и не пришел в себя, продолжая тихо бормотать и звать Наташу. Скарлетт предсказуемо к нему не пустили даже при условии того, что она назвалась его женой. Врачи объяснили это тем, что пока не могут выявить причину такого состояния, поэтому и не могут пускать к нему посетителей, ведь Джереми сейчас можно спровоцировать неизвестно чем. На Тома же он накинулся на ровном месте.  
Посмотрев на него через маленькое окно на двери, Скарлетт ушла, но пообещала себе не бросать Джереми и приходить каждый раз, как только выпадет возможность.  
С тех пор так и повелось – Скарлетт всегда приезжала, если удавалось вырваться со съемок пораньше или у нее был выходной.  
Только вот Джереми лучше не становилось. Нет, он приходил в себя – Скарлетт даже пускали к нему в такие моменты – и пытался взять ее за руку, улыбаясь странной улыбкой, после чего закрывал глаза, а спустя какое-то время просыпался с ужасным криком, снова начиная звать Наташу. Скарлетт, скрепя сердце, сразу же после этого уходила, она не могла видеть Джереми таким, но в один из дней она прислушалась к его крикам, переходящим в бормотание, и вздрогнула от услышанного.  
Джереми бормотал о том, что спасет Наташу даже ценой своей жизни, но потом почему-то начинал просить спасти от чего-то уже его самого. И, кажется, Скарлетт знала, от чего Джереми просил его спасти – от кошмаров.  
Стиснув зубы и крепко сжав кулаки, Скарлетт ушла из палаты, потому что с трудом удержалась от слез. Она не могла себя простить за то, что вовремя ничего не поняла и не помогла. И теперь Джереми с каждым днем все больше и больше впадал в безумство.

Со Скарлетт иногда приходил и Крис, и Том, и даже Роберт. Все поначалу навещали Джереми, пытаясь хоть как-то подбодрить его, дать понять, что он не один на один со своими проблемами, но все было бесполезно – нарушение психики оказалось слишком сильным. С каждым днем Джереми все реже выходил из беспамятства и оставался собой все меньше и меньше.  
Но Скарлетт не оставляла надежды и продолжала приходить, оставаясь рядом даже когда Джереми вкалывали снотворное, и он засыпал, тихо посапывая.  
Казалось, что сейчас Джереми проснется, смешно попытается подавить зевок, а после потащит Скарлетт пить кофе. Но это были лишь иллюзии – Джереми просыпался, но не тащил ее пить кофе, он смотрел на нее ошалевшими глазами, шептал «ты жива» и начинал смеяться безумным смехом и бормотать о том, что Локи не удалось до нее добраться, а потом забывался и снова начинал звать Наташу на помощь. Это было страшное зрелище, но Скарлетт все еще надеялась на лучшее.  
Со временем к Джереми стала приходить только она одна. Хотя каст Мстителей и спрашивал про него постоянно, но никто больше не навещал Джереми. Видимо, потеряли надежду, за которую так цеплялась Скарлетт.  
Но в один из дней надежда умерла и у Скарлетт.

Съемки Мстителей заканчивались, половина каста уже отснялась в своих сценах и разъехалась кто домой, кто по новым проектам. Бартона Джереми исключили из сценария, прописав ему гибель. Все уже представляли, что устроят фанаты, узнав об этом, но другого выхода не было.  
Скарлетт оставалась последняя сцена, с которой они и закончили сегодня. Сняв грим и костюм, Скарлетт сразу же поехала к Джереми, только вот в клинике ее поджидал неприятный сюрприз – к нему не пускали.  
– Что случилось? – за время, что Скарлетт ездила в клинику, она научилась держать себя в руках и, несмотря на страх, что сейчас сковывал ее внутри, она задала этот вопрос вполне спокойно.  
– Пойдемте, вы сами посмотрите, – нервно ответил доктор и повел Скарлетт уже такими знакомыми полутемными коридорами. Остановившись перед дверью, он кивнул на окно, Скарлетт тут же заглянула в палату.  
Джереми все так же лежал, привязанный к койке, только вот он снова был в бреду и шептал то, что Скарлетт уже могла прочитать по губам: «Наташа… спаси меня, Наташа… помоги мне… помоги… Наташа…»  
– Почему он не пришел в себя? – спросила она тихим, лишенным всех эмоций голосом. Скарлетт не отрывала глаз от Джереми, чувствуя, как страх уступает место странному чувству, которое не могло пока поддаться определению.  
– Я не знаю, – доктор снял очки и нервным движением протер их стекла рукавом белого халата, – такого еще не было в моей практике. Я не знаю, что с ним, и очнется ли он теперь когда-нибудь вообще.  
Скарлетт перевела на него нечитаемый взгляд, затем еще раз посмотрела в палату, на привязанного к кровати Джереми, и, развернувшись, молча пошла прочь. Стук ее каблуков гулко звучал, отражаясь от стен длинного полутемного коридора. Она ничего не могла сделать, не знала, как помочь, а беспомощно наблюдать за ним через маленькое окошечко было выше ее сил.  
Теперь Скарлетт могла распознать, что за новое чувство поселилось в ее груди – она смирилась, она просто смирилась с тем, что потеряла Джереми навсегда… 


End file.
